L'enfant brisé
by OokamiTulipe
Summary: Ichigo fidèle à lui-même entre dans une pièce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Mais grâce à sa bêtise il pourrait bien se rapprocher d'un certain traître et d'un certain noble...
1. Chapitre 0 : L'enfant aux rêves brisés

_**Chapitre 1 : Chapitre 0 : L'enfant aux rêves brisés.**_

Auteur : OokamiTulipe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tristesse, souffrance.

Couple : [Aizen Sosuke x Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Byakuya].

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Anime/Manga : Bleach.

Note 1 : Il se peut qu'il y est beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse... Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les "ce/se" ou la grammaire en général. Désolé !

Note 2 : Cette histoire ce passe pendant l'arc d'Yhwach/Juha Bach ( Je ne connais pas le nom de l'arc ) et peut donc contenir du spoil ! Si vous n'êtes pas à jour sur les scans je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.

Note 3 : Les phrases en _Italique_ sont les _pensés_ des personnages et les phrases en gras avec des chiffres signifie qu'ils sont dans le vocabulaire à la fin.

 _Chapitre 1 : Chapitre 0 : L'enfant aux rêves brisés._

Le bruit d'un corps frappant un mur puis le silence total...Kurosaki Ichigo se releva tout en pensant à ses amis qui devaient attendre que celui-ci tue Yhwach ou plutôt Juha Bach. Se relevant totalement le jeune garçon remarqua que le mur derrière lui avait cédé à cause du choc.

-Hum...Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Derrière le mur à moitié détruit se trouvait une porte...Une veille porte...

-...Euh...Je sens que je devrais pas faire ça...Si il y avait un mur devant c'est peut-être pour empêcher quiconque d'y entrer mais bon... Je suis curieux de nature...Bah...Comme le dirais Byakuya... " Tu fonces d'abord puis tu réfléchis après...Tu es un cas désespérant Kurosaki " donc je ne changerais pas même si c'est une mauvaise idée.

Tout en disant ces paroles le jeune Kurosaki passe au travers du mur détruit et ouvra la porte qui s'écroula, prouvant la vieillesse de cet endroit.

-Oups...Bon ben je ne peux plus reculer...Où se trouve la lumière ? Ah trouvée ! Wow...C'est quoi ce musée des horreurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces partitions, ces toiles...Hum, une photo ?...Impossible cette chambre appartient à...Oh bordel !

Étonné, Ichigo s'enfuit rapidement de cette chambre, seul témoin de sa découverte.

- _Pourquoi cette chambre était " scellé " ? Pourquoi cette chambre lui appartient ?...Et cette photo, ces partitions...Bordel il faut que je le trouve !_ Pensa le jeune garçon en utilisant de plus en plus vite son shunpo, tellement vite qu'il fini par tomber.

-...Kurosaki...Tu es désespérant...

-Bya-Byakuya ?!

-Oui, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle aux dernières nouvelles...Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi pressé ?

-Euh bah...Bon je te le dit mais promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à autres !

-Bien.

Tandis que le shinigami roux expliqua ce qu'il avait trouvé dans cette endroit, il remarqua que plus il parlait plus il voyait les yeux du noble s'écarquiller sous la surprise.

-...Je vois...Et est-ce qu'il a conscience que..

-Oui, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il voulait tant venir ici.

-Hum...Nous devons rejoindre les autres et parler en privé avec lui.

-Ouais, c'est ce que j'avais en tête aussi ! Dépêchons-nous.

Un seul mouvement de confirmation de la part du noble et les voilà partis. Ils finirent par retrouver leurs amis assez amoché mais vivants. Puis leurs yeux virent celui qu'ils recherchaient.

-Vous allez bien tout le monde !?

-O-oui...Nous avons été rejoins par les Fullbringers et par le Moine **1**. Murmura Orihime à l'adresse de son amoureux secret.

-Eh ben Ichigo tu en as mis du temps pour te ramener ! Hurla Renji à l'adresse de son ami.

-Je...J'étais occupé..Euh avec...

-Moi, Kurosaki devait me dire une chose importante.

-Et quoi donc nii-sama ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas Rukia. Commandant Kyōraku pouvez-vous libérer Aizen ? Nous devons lui parler d'une chose.

Voyant le regard du noble, le Commandant obéit sans demander la raison. Aizen enfin libre se leva et regarda en direction du capitaine de la sixième division, attendant que celui-ci lui dise ce dont il voulait parlé.

-Allons dans un endroit plus calme Aizen. Chuchota Ichigo avec un regard qui troubla un peu le traître.

-Bien.

Ils partirent donc dans un endroit des plus désolé. Aizen voyant qu'ils s'étaient éloigné beaucoup trop fini par lâcher une phrase.

-Vous souhaitez m'abattre seul, vous n'êtes pas vraiment partageurs à ce que je vois.

-Aizen...J'ai vu ta chambre...La photo...Les partitions et ton journal...

-Qu- ? Comment avez-vous trouver ça...Je pensais que Yhwach avait scellé l'endroit.

-En effet, mais il ne pensait pas que le mur céderai sous le choc.

-...Que comptez-vous faire maintenant que vous savez tout ?

-On va t'aider à réaliser l'un de tes rêves mais à une condition : laisse-nous rester ici avec toi des que tu seras devenu le nouveau Roi des Âmes **2**.

-Et pourquoi souhaitez-vous tant rester ici...Vous vous ennuyer ?

-J'ai vu dans ton journal et dans certaines de tes chansons que tu te sentais seul, alors on c'est dit que on te laisserez plus jamais seul.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié !

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié Aizen. Répondit le capitaine d'un ton calme.

-...Vous êtes vraiment bizarres vous deux...Mais soit...C'est d'accord.

-Hum...Commença le plus jeune des trois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'homme porteur de Senbonzakura.

-On devrait peut-être s'appeler par nos prénoms, surtout si on doit vivre ensemble...

-Même si je ne suis pas trop pour, nous n'avons pas le choix. Soit on s'appellera par nos prénoms, qu'en penses-tu Byakuya ?

-Cela me va.

Après cette petite discussion, les trois hommes retournèrent auprès de leurs amis. Ichigo soucieux fronça encore plus les sourcils qu'à son habitude et cela ce fit remarqué par son amie rousse.

-Kurosaki-kun, pourquoi fronces-tu les sourcils ainsi ?

-Hum ? Oh...Je suis assez soucieux concernant une petite chose mais rien de grave ne t'en fais pas. Bon, on rejoins le palais **3** ?

-Oui ! Hurlèrent ses amis.

-Sosuke...N'oublie pas la condition si tu veux qu'on t'aide.

-Depuis quand tu appelles Aizen par son prénom et puis c'est quoi cette condition, hein ? Et cette histoire de l'aider ?

-Sa suffit, cela ne regarde que Ichigo, Sosuke et moi-même, Renji.

-Hein ? Mais capitaine qu'est-ce qui vous prends, qu'est-ce que tu leurs à fait enfoiré !? Hurla le garçon aux cheveux rouges en se jetant sur le dit '' enfoiré '' tout en le fessant tomber.

-Lâche Sosuke de suite Renji ! Hurla le shinigami aux cheveux oranges.

-Mais...

-Lâche-le je te dis ! Byakuya t'a dit que cela ne regarder pas et puis tu le sauras une fois que nous aurons vaincu Yhwach donc soit patient !

-Renji...Fait ce qu'il dit. Demanda le noble de sa voix froide.

-Tu ne paix rien pour attendre. Chuchota le rouge à l'adresse du traître.

-...

-Bon allons-y et dans le calme ! Hurla Ichigo à l'adresse de ses amis tout en aidant Aizen à se relever.

-Avant de nous jeter dans la gueule du loup peut-être devrions nous établir une stratégie ?

-Surement, mais quoi donc Sosuke ? Demanda le jeune garçon aux sourcils froncés.

-...Nous allons nous nous séparés en quatre groupe. Un groupe composé des cinq potentiels de guerre c'est-à-dire Ichigo, Urahara, Zaraki, le Moine et moi-même qui entreront dans le palais.

-Jusque-là on te suis.

-En suite les Capitaines et les Vices-capitaines qui ne font pas partis des potentiels de guerre vont se mettre en cercle autour du palais pour éviter que les potentiels de guerre se fasse avoir par derrière.

-Hum...Ok.

-Les Fullbringers et les Arrancars vont se mettre au bordure de la ville Quincy **4** et battre tout les ennemis qui s'y trouvent puis ils vont avancer et se mettre entre les Capitaines et leurs Vices-capitaines et les Vizards qui seront avec les Humains et le reste des Shinigamis au milieu de la ville Quincy.

-Ainsi les cinq potentiels de guerre pourront se battre tranquillement tout en étant sûr de ne pas se faire submergé par derrière. C'est judicieux.

-Qui vote pour le plan de Sosuke ?

-Je suis pour. Murmura le noble.

-Hors de question ! Je refuse de suivre le plan de ce traître ! Hurla Soifon hors d'elle.

-Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas mais écouter, ce plan est le meilleur...Non pas pour éviter les pertes mais pour faire gagner du temps aux potentiels de guerre et que par conséquences les victimes soit moins importantes que si vous fonciez tête baissé ! Si vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, vous vous ferez battre et si vous vous faites battre nous aurons moins de chances de gagner cette guerre et si on a moins de chances de gagner plus les habitants de la Soul Society, de Hueco Mundo et du monde des humains auront des chances de mourir par votre stupidité ! Donc si vous ne voulez pas ça je vous conseille de suivre mon plan...Sauf si vous voulez vous sentir coupable de la mort de plusieurs millions de personnes ? Moi, je ne le souhaite pas...Je ne souhaite pas que quelqu'un se sacrifie de nouveau pour moi...Je ne le veux plus. Termina le traître qui avait baissé la tête

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration était pesant. Tout le monde regardaient le traître tout en repensant à ses paroles. Le hurlement et la voix brisé du traître à la fin de sa déclaration avait prouver à tout le monde que celui-ci était honnête et qu'il pensait sincèrement ses paroles.

-...Sosuke...Ne t'en fais pas, Yhwach va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir et ce qu'il a fait au Roi des Âmes...On va l'arrêter. Bon, que cela vous plaise ou non on va faire le plan de Sosuke, donc ravaler votre haine vis-à-vis de lui et préparez-vous.

-Nous devons nommer des chefs pour les groupes, je propose que Byakuya soit le chef du groupe des Capitaines et Vices-capitaines, que Grimmjow soit le chef du groupe des Fullbringers et Arrancars et que Shinji soit le chef du groupe des Humains, des Vizards et des Shinigamis.

-Cela nous va. Murmura tout le monde.

-Bon direction le palais, il faut qu'on retrouve Ishida ! Parla ''calmement'' Ichigo à l'adresse des autres potentiels de guerre de ses autres amis.

''Vocabulaire'' :

 _ **Le Moine**_ _ **1**_ : Dans le manga on apprends que si quelqu'un prononce le nom du moine ( Ichibei ) et bien celui ''vole'' la puissance de la personne qui à prononcée son nom et le rends plus fort. C'est pour cette raison que les autres membres de la Division Zéro évite de l'appeler par son nom, ils l'appellent soit ''le Moine'' ou ''le Sage''. Les seuls à l'avoir fait on était Yhwach et Ichigo dès que Ichibei à demandé à celui-ci de le prononcer.

 _ **Le nouveau Roi des Âmes**_ _ **2**_ : La véritable traduction est ''Roi des Âmes'' et non ''Roi des Esprits'' car en anglais c'est ''Soul King'' qui veux dire ''Roi des Âmes'' et non ''Spirit King'' qui veux dire ''Roi des Esprits''.

 _ **Le palais**_ _ **3**_ : Dans ma version Yhwach n'a eu que le temps de reconstruire la ville Quincy et non pas le château où se trouve son quartier général dans le manga, en conséquence, l'endroit où se trouve son quartier général n'est autre que le Palais du Roi des Âmes.

 _ **La ville Quincy**_ _ **4**_ : Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, dans ma version Yhwach n'a eu que le temps de reconstruire la ville Quincy et non pas le château où se trouve son quartier général dans le manga donc ne soyez pas étonné par le fait que je ne parle que de la Ville Quincy et du Palais du Roi des Âmes.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La solitude de l'enfant

_**Chapitre 2 : Chapitre 1 : La solitude de l'enfant.**_

Auteur : OokamiTulipe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tristesse, souffrance.

Couple : [Aizen Sosuke x Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Byakuya].

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Anime/Manga : Bleach.

Note 1 : Il se peut qu'il y est beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse... Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les "ce/se" ou la grammaire en général. Désolé !

Note 2 : Cette histoire ce passe pendant l'arc d'Yhwach/Juha Bach ( Je ne connais pas le nom de l'arc ) et peut donc contenir du spoil ! Si vous n'êtes pas à jour sur les scans je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.

Note 3 : Les phrases en _Italique_ sont les _pensés_ des personnages et les phrases en gras avec des chiffres signifie qu'ils sont dans le vocabulaire à la fin.

 _Chapitre 2 : Chapitre 1 : La solitude de l'enfant._

Une fois la phrase du jeune garçon roux sortie, ils se mirent tous en route, chacun dans la direction qui lui était prévu. Le groupe composé des cinq potentiels de guerre menait par le fils de Masaki Kurosaki c'est-à-dire Ichigo avec Urahara, Zaraki, le Moine et Aizen qui se dirigeaient vers le Palais du Roi des Âmes, quartier général de Yhwach, le Roi Quincy. Puis le groupe composé des Capitaines et des Vices-capitaines menait par Byakuya Kuchiki qui suivaient le groupe des potentiels de guerre pour ce mettre autour du Palais afin que les Quincys qui se trouvaient en dehors ne puisse pas surprendre les cinq Shinigamis par derrière pendant qu'ils affronteront Yhwach. Le groupe composé des Fullbringers et les Arrancars qui vont devoir se mettre au bordure de la ville Quincy et battre tout les ennemis qui s'y trouvent puis qui vont devoir avancer et se mettre entre les Capitaines et leurs Vices-capitaines et les Vizards qui seront avec les Humains et le reste des Shinigamis au milieu de la ville Quincy. Pendant leur course effréné au travers de l'immense ville, Aizen repensait au parole de Byakuya et de Ichigo.

- _Hum...Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela...Être important aux yeux de quelqu'un...Une personne ou plus tôt deux personnes s'inquiétaient aujourd'hui pour moi..J'ai enfin retrouvé un peu de ce bonheur qui m'avait été arracher par Yhwach...Merci Ichigo, Byakuya...Vos paroles me vont droit au cœur...Merci...Merci_ **1** _._

 _-_...Sosuke, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je repensais juste à une ou plus tôt deux personnes qui s'inquiète pour moi.

-Et qui donc ? Murmura Rukia qui voulait détruire Aizen pour ainsi récupéré tout l'attention de son cher ''nii-sama''.

-...

-Alors ? Parla plus fortement la shinigami jalouse et énervée.

-Cela ne te regarde en rien Rukia, donc si il ne veut pas le dire ne le force pas. Répondit Byakuya à la place du traître.

-Mais nii-sama...

Sans avoir pu terminé sa phrase elle fût couper par une voix qui n'était pas particulièrement élevé mais qui obligé chacun à écouter.

-J'ai toujours été seul...J'ai toujours vécu enfermé dans une pièce sans voir une seul fois la lumière du dehors. J'ai été blesser, torturer, poignarder, violer, manipuler et pire encore...J'ai vu des personnes que j'aimais ce faire torturer puis tuer sous mes yeux...Je n'avais aucun moyen de m'échapper alors j'ai fini par oublier...Oublier les couleurs de ce monde...Oublier la réalité...Je penser qu'à mes rêves et c'est ça qui m'a permis de survivre pendant tout ces années où j'ai souffert. Les blessures, les cicatrices et les ecchymoses que j'avais on finit par ne plus rien me faire, j'avais fini par oublier comment ressentir quoi que soit... La douleur, la tristesse...J'ai fini par oublier...Les sentiments heureux ou malheureux...Envolés...Les émotions...brisés en mille morceaux. J'avais juste un sourire, un faux sourire, le sourire d'un enfant brisé, d'un enfant seul, abandonné de tous et qui ne comprenais pas qu'on puisse lui en vouloir alors qu'il n'avait rien fait...L'enfant d'un démon...C'était ce que j'étais à leur yeux et c'est pour cette raison je ne méritai pas d'exister, de vivre...Je ne méritai que de me faire torturer, brisé...Puis tuer. Je n'avais plus rien...J'étais détruit. Jusqu'au jour où j'en ai eu marre...Marre de me faire considérer comme un démon alors qu'il n'en était rien. Je voulais me venger, me venger de tous...Me venger de lui, de Yhwach...L'homme qui m'avait brisé, alors je me suis échappé, j'ai commencé à concocter un plan pour avoir assez de force pour le tuer. J'ai chercher et j'ai finalement trouvé cette force...La force d'un Dieu.

Tous étaient troublé par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre même Byakuya et Ichigo qui étaient un peu au courant mais qui ignoraient que le passé d'Aizen avait été aussi horrible que ça.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point...Je suis désolé Sosuke que tu es dû te rappeler ça à cause de Rukia... Chuchota Ichigo la tête baissé.

-...C'est du passé, la seul chose que je veux maintenant c'est faire ce dont nous avons parlé.

-Je sais...

-Nous arrivons enfin...Sosuke, Ichigo...Faites attention.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas Byakuya !

Une fois arrivé à destination, tous se séparèrent, laissant par conséquence les cinq potentiels de guerre seuls. D'un coup, le jeune shinigami suppléant se rappela de quelque chose qu'il devait demandé au traître.

-Sosuke...Tu chantes beaucoup ? J'ai vu tes chansons donc je me demande...

-Ayant toujours vécu enfermé, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'apprendre à chanter, donc on ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'est le cas.

-Je suis sûr que tu chantes très bien, tu voudrais bien chanter quand on aura terminé ?

-Si on arrive à sauver tout les mondes et tuer Yhwach, alors, oui j'accepterai de chanter.

-Alors dépêchons-nous d'en finir avec ce Quincy de malheur ! Hurla Ichigo en se précipitant à l'intérieur du palais sous l'œil exaspérée de Byakuya qui avait regardé l'échange sans pour autant comprendre un traître mot.

-Eh bien, il n'a pas changé depuis la guerre d'Hiver...

-Tu devrais le savoir Aizen, Kurosaki-kun ne connaît et ne comprends pas le mot ''changer''.

-Pas faux, suivons-le avant qu'il fasse une bêtise.

-Dépêchons-nous de le suivre dans ce cas. Parla calmement le Sage.

Un acquiescement de chacun et les voilà qu'ils se précipitèrent à la suite du shinigami suppléant, chacun à sa propre vitesse. Un peu éloigné, Soifon regarda d'un œil énervé les quatre autres potentiels de guerre rentrer dans le bâtiment.

-Comment peuvent-ils faire confiance à ce traître ?! Il nous a tous trahis et il a trahi maîtresse Yoruichi, il doit mourir ! Je vais le tuer et je deviendrais ainsi le nouveau commandant en chef et aussi la sauveuse de chacun ! Tout le monde m'acclamera d'avoir tuer ce traître pathétique et menteur ! Oui, menteur car je sais qu'il a menti sur son passé, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire manipulateur qui n'hésite pas à mentir juste pour faire ce qu'il veut ! Il ne vaut rien...Je vais le tuer et je deviendrais une héroïne aux yeux de tous ! Hurla Soifon pour elle-même.

Après avoir continuer de délirer sur la façon qu'elle allait tué Aizen, Soifon rentra discrètement dans le bâtiment. Byakuya qui l'avait vu et entendu décida de suivre la route prise par celle qu'il considérer comme étant une entrave à la progression de Sosuke pour devenir le nouveau Roi des Âmes et à la progression de Ichigo pour tuer Yhwach. Il se devait de l'éliminer pour eux.

- _Les sentiments que je ressens sont assez troubles. Je n'avais jamais eu autant l'envie d'aider et de protéger une personne. Que se soit Hisana ma défunte femme ou Rukia ma sœur adoptive, elles n'ont jamais eu le droit à une telle protection de ma part. C'est vraiment particulier comme sensation...Et le fait que je souhaite rester avec Ichigo et Sosuke à la fin de cette guerre est vraiment...Troublant ? Oui, sa doit sûrement être le mot...Ichigo, Sosuke...Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à l'homme froid, noble, impassible et insensible que je suis ?_

Après avoir suivi un long moment celle qu'il jugeait comme une traîtresse, le noble qui était toujours dans ses pensés, remarqua au dernier moment, que Soifon s'était arrêté et qu'elle était encore entrain de penser à voix haute comment elle aller torturer Sosuke.

-Je vais lui arracher les ongles, le battre à mort, l'humilier et je l'achèverai d'un coup bien placé. Après tout le monde m'acclamera et je serai la nouvelle héroïne à la place de cette pathétique âme errante, Kurosaki Ichigo !

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici capitaine Soifon ? Murmura Byakuya de façon à peine audible et en la regardant avec des yeux à faire froid dans le dos.

''Vocabulaire'' :

 _ **Merci**_ _ **1**_ : La dernière phrase est une référence à la fin de l'épisode 62 de Bleach ( celui où Aizen, Gin et Tousen trahissent la Soul Society et qui sont protéger par les Menos Grande ) où on entend Byakuya dire ''Tes paroles me vont droit au cœur...Merci...Merci'', j'ai repris cette phrase car j'ai beaucoup aimé cette scène qui est l'une de plus belle car c'est là où on comprends que sous ses airs de ''Je me fiche de ma sœur, je suis un noble et je dois suivre les lois'' ce cache quelqu'un de très attentionné.

''Références'' :

Les références écrites ci-dessous sont des références qui ne sont concernent pas Bleach, par conséquence je ne les mets pas dans le ''Vocabulaire'', merci de votre compréhension.

Nano : J'ai mis deux références à des chansons de Nano. Toutes les deux ce trouvent dans le grand paragraphe de Sosuke. La première étant ''Les blessures, les cicatrices et les ecchymoses'' qui est une référence à ''Hysteria'', une chanson qui raconte l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui cherche la vérité et qui souhaite vivre dans un ''rêve''. Je vous conseille vivement de regarder cette chanson car elle est assez sympa. La seconde étant '' Oublier les couleurs de ce monde'', une référence à ''Black Board'' une chanson qui parle de blessures et surtout de couleurs, que je vous conseille aussi de regarder, pour cela il vous suffit d'écrire ''Nano vostfr'' en barre de recherche.

A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night : Une chanson qui raconte l'histoire d'un enfant maltraité et hais par son village, cela vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose ? Et oui, je me suis un peu inspiré de cette chanson pour écrire l'histoire de Sosuke. Je trouve que cette chanson lui sied à merveille. De plus il s'agissait aussi d'un référence ( l'histoire de Sosuke ) à ''Trahison'' une fic mettant en scène le couple Sosuke x Ichigo. Je vous invite à chercher sur le site si cela vous intéresse ! Pour cette chanson je vous conseille de chercher le PV de Amatsuki, un utaite. Je sais qu'une personne à fait une traduction française dessus.

 _Note de l'auteur :_ Eh oui, il m'arrive de mettre énormément de références à des chansons, des passages du manga ou de l'anime et surtout des références à des fics que j'apprécie énormément donc ne soyez pas étonné(s) si certains passages vous rappelles des chansons ou des fics ou autre. C'est totalement volontaire ! Dans tout les cas je préciserai à chaque fin de chapitre les références, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous voulez découvrir de nouvelles choses ou vous rappelez certaines choses, tout sera dit enfin de chapitres. Voilà, je crois en avoir terminé. Je vous dit à la prochaine.

Ah ! Et pour le rythme de postage, j'en ai pas vraiment...Je fais un peu quand j'ai le temps ou l'envie ( et accessoirement dès que je ne corrige pas les fics de Tifanny91 ) donc voilà ! * retourne bosser sur ses fics de Kingdom Hearts *.


End file.
